Prisoner
by Kalez
Summary: The room was dark. And cold from what he could tell. He could not remember how long he had been here. He couldn't think straight. Must have been some type of drug he figured 1 . His half-conscious mind was hazy and his limbs felt like led weights.
1. Chapter 1

Story: Prisoner

Author: Kaleighsan

Chapter 1 :Personal Hell

Yes I fixed it!!!

Authors note: First fanfic!! This randomly came to me in th period.(THANK GOD FOR PHYSICAL SCIENCE!!!!!) Anyway, this might be long, I'm not sure yet. I'm half-way done with chapter 2. There will be a little romance(EdxWinry) but not to much because I couldn't write a romance to save my life. Uh┘.Oh yeah!! No OX, that would be a disaster. Well read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. If I did, the movie would have ended with EdxWinry and Royia. But nothing ⌠M you pervs!!!!

Warnings: Talk of Edo torture, nothing like rape or anything though. Cursing, violence, the usual. NO YAOI OR YURRI!!!!!!!!!!!!! This chapter is very short but the rest should hopefully be a bit longer. I'm not sure yet but I think I'm going to make it a mix of the anime and the manga. SPOILERS!!!! For manga.  
XxX

The room was dark. And cold from what he could tell. He could not remember how long he had been here. He couldn't think straight. Must have been some type of drug he figured(1). His half-conscious mind was hazy and his limbs felt like led weights. His automail ruined. His shoulder sparking every now and then. Causing his shoulder twitch and add more pain to the constant throb that seemed to consume everything. He knew that at least one or two of his ribs were broken but he was pretty sure there was nothing to serious. Cuts and dark purple bruises littered his body.

Well, it could be worse, he thought, then laughed at himself.

He could not believe that he, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, would ever be in a situation such as this. He had heard what happened during times of war and conflict. Soldiers describing what had happened to them or another in a concentration camp or an enemy prison.

I guess the effects of whatever the hell was in that food is starting to go away, Ed remarked in his head to himself. Talking hurt his dry throat. He was able to think clearer now. Alchemy seemed impossible when ever the drug was a hold of him, and his many escape attempts just got him and even worse punishment. Such punishment usually included being kicked, cut, burned, and punched. He felt like a human punching bag whenever that happened.

No, not human. Who could ever call themselves human after all that I've done? He hadn't even known that he had caused all this until in the tunnel at Briggs Mt.(2), when Lt. Falman(3) was listing all those wars and battles.

He thought he had solved that cities problems by unseating that fake prophet. Never expecting a rebellion or a full-scale war. He had just wanted to save someone from the pains from that taboo. Just wanted to show those people the truth. He had never been told he had caused any of this.

Why? Why was he never told?! He had every right to know his own mistakes! That bastard must have felt some reason not to tell him, didn't he?! Or did he think a child would not be able to handle the truth?!

"DAMMIT!!" Ed screamed in his head. He was sick and tired of feeling pain. Sick and tired of being lied to. He hated to look so weak, to cry. Yet two small tears slipped through his barrier, but he refused to let the rest fall. He would not give up on this personal hell called life he still had Al to change back to normal. He had to make things right. He would get out of hear alive and get back to Al.

Xxx

(1) I just thought they had to do something to keep him down sense even if you take away the automail he can still do Alchemy.  
(2) Where Ed and Al go after Major Armstrong sends them to meet his sister.(MAJOR SPOILER)  
(3) When Colonel Mustangs group is split up, Falman is promoted to 2nd Lt. Doesn't stop Ed from constantly screwing up and calling him Warrant Officer though.: )

End Note: I really must suck. To me you would have to be desperate to read this. Oh well.(sigh) Anyway I'm going to continue this even if I only get 1 review! I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH YOU HATE IT!!!!!! PX. Please no flames though people, I already know I suck at writing and need to go die. But for all the people who do review thanks !

Love you all, Kaleigh


	2. Sorry!

**I AM SO SORRY!!! I haven't had any time at all to post the new chapters for "Prisoner"!! I thank each and every one of the people who actually stopped to pause and read and review my story when there are so many better, (faster updated) stories.**

**I promise I have Chapter 2 typed and Chapter 3 written, and will try to find the time( and the motivation) in my schedule to post these two!!!!**

**Thank you,**

**Kaleighsan**

**Cyber cookies to all readers and reviewers!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3 : Surprises

**Ahh.. I finally got around to typing this. YAY!! Well nothing really new to add. Go to the first chapter for the warnings.(I'm irritable at 11:32 p.m. even though I'm hyped up on canned ice tea) I don't feel like retyping all that again. Shorter than the first chapter but no by much. Sorry, I know I promised longer chapters.**

**Thanks to:**

**kathy lee chapa : sorry, no rape. PLEASE DON'T KILL YOURSELF!!!! SEE!!? ITS UPDATED!!( A good torture-with-rape-story is "Save Me" by Sevlow. That person's stories RAWKS!!!)**

**ThePurpleKiwi : Thank you for the constructive criticism, I know I shouldn't openly say "My writing sucks" but I have a very low self-esteem(though that's no excuse) and I will try to be more "positive", and I think I shall follow your advise and find myself a beta! THANK YOU!! **

**narusakulover2636 : thank you, for pestering me to the point (on myspace AND at school) that I felt like killing you to type this. ;p**

**Very Swampeh : Thank you for the review and I'm sorry that this chapter is short, just like the last one….**

**Krows Scared : Thank you!**

**Lakara Valentine : Thank you fellow love-ed-torture fan!!! ( may I recommend a good FMA torture fick author? Their username is Sevlow( above) and though they don't do the Ed torture they do a damn good job with Roy torture!!)**

**Mitch4Noble : Thank you for adding me to the alert. Next time review( not just in person!!!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. …..duh..**

**XxXxX**

**Chapter 2**

"**Surprise"**

**By Kaleigh san **

Ed slowly awoke due to the fact that his "gracious" hosts were laughing outside his cell. He had thoughts of just going back to sleep, but then the pain decided to make itself known. And that it did.

Biting his lip to ignore the pain, he regretfully started to wake up. However at the same time not wake up.

Only a few things hit him full force besides the pain though, the un deniable smell of alcohol wafted into his nose, its source coming from the crack under his door. The faint crunching of glass as his captors moved around. And….. whimpering?

Ed could have swore he was the only one captured after the explosion. He really couldn't remember much yet, however he was positive he was the only one being imprisoned. He'd die of shame if that was the case. There was no way he would let anyone see him at his worse. Broken and out of hope, the only that kept him alive was the thought of Al.

The sound of gunshots shook Ed violently from his musings. His captors laughter could not be heard, not that it mattered, flashbacks hitting him full force as he forced himself to breath properly and to not think about those days. That is until the intoxicating smell of iron and salt wasn't the only smell that came from under the door. It was almost enough to make him gag.

It was all overwhelming. He had to catch himself as he started to shake. Natural human instinct kicked in; "Flight-or-fight" mode, even with the extra energy from the adrenaline, no matter how hard he try, he would never get through his bonds.

Suddenly a burst of light appeared; blinding him, his eyes so accustomed to the darkness. Though only a small bit of relief was aloud when the light disappeared, only because a large figure blocked almost the entire doorway.

**XxXxX: AN**

**Cliffhanger-sorta-kinda-not-really. This was originally much (much much much) longer but I couldn't make up my mind what to do with this story!! WAH!! And this is payback to narusakulover for giving me a hard time. I couldn't think under the pressure( its all your fault!!!). sigh, be positive**

**Remember to hit the almighty review button and tell me what you think.**

**CHAPTER 3 IS WRITTEN!!! I promise!!!!**

**Thank you,**

**Kaleighsan**


	4. The real chapter 3with no title

**Chapter 3(no title for this yet)**

**Disclaimer:…….DOES IT LOOK LIKE I OWN FMA!?**

**Jajaja(german) I know! Took wwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy to long to type this. (narusakulover you fail at pestering even though you probably don't give a damn..) I had no motivation to type. SORRY!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!(as much as I'd rather die..) I probably shouldn't have waited so long to type this because now chapter 81 ruined it..(….dammit…)**

**To all my reviewers: **

**I just wanted to tell you….that you guyz rawk! Loveth ya!**

**Hmm not much to say besides the fact I will probably be brutally murdered for this chapter. I ran out of ideas and also wanted to add to the "suspense" sooooo here it is..**

**(btw this should be longer than the other 2 chapters)**

**X: one-sided WinxEd if you SQUINT! ("squint" narusakulover it says "squint!!") And the manga's bit of MaixAl( even though I don't really support the pairing)**

Alphonse Elric passed quietly (as quietly as a suit of armor can be) in front of General Mustang's tent**(1) **. It had been a week since he had learned his brother hadn't returned from his confrontation with the Crimson**(2) **Alchemist in Briggs. His surprise when Envy had mentioned his brother had startled him.

_(Flashback)_

"_Where's the Fullmetal shrimp?"_

"_My brother?" Alphonse had asked Envy, confused. _

"_He's probably at Briggs by now." He had explained simply._

"_Oh? I heard he'd disappeared."_

_At those words, Al and Winry exchanged worried glances._

"_So he's not here? You sure?"_

"_What do you know?!"__**(3) **__Al fiercely interrogated. "Where's my brother?!" _

"_So you don't know?" Envy asked tauntingly, "I heard the mine in Baschool__**(4)**__ collapsed and he went missing."_

_(End Flashback)_

It still had amazed Al how intimidating Envy had been. Even in his small and weak insect sized form. Of course, he hadn't been so intimidating when the Chimaeras had threatened to squash him into the ground**.(5) **

After discovering that the secret of immortality was contained with-in Envy, Mai instantly requested the homunculus to take back to Xing for her family. However, she was very hesitant to go.

"Alsama.." Mai had sniffled.

"Hm?"

"…..I-I will miss you!!" Tackling him into a small hug.

"Miss you too." Al had returned bemusedly. Gently returning the hug. If armor could blush Al would be red as a tomato.(so cute)

**(6)**

From there, they had walked to North station to board the train and return to Central. As they were boarding, Scar had once again slipped away from them and had disappeared into the surprisingly crowded station.

Before they had left the North, if Al had had a physical heart, it would have broke at the reluctance in Winry to leave Briggs without Ed. It hurt even more when every time he looked at her he could see the evident worry and the struggle she was wagging against in her mind to keep his brothers promise. (7)

Once they had arrived in Central they had happened to run in to the General and plead their case to him. Now, here Al stood, in front of General Mustangs tent in the North, making a small pattern in the snow from his passing. Standing in the freezing cold weather. Waiting for the General to make an assumption and plan on were his brother might be.

Al's troubled thoughts were interrupted by the sound of crunching snow as two figures approached.

**OOOhhhh, I'm so mean! CLIFFIE! Hahaha. Yeah, anyway um not much to say. I know I have a couple errors. I did do this at 3 am. Any yeah I know its not as long as I thought it was so sorry!!**

**I don't have the patience to thank the people who reviewed, so I promise to do that next chapter.**

**1. Mustang is a General at the end of the Anime. **

**2. I don't like Kimbleesama's name in the manga so I'm using the one from the anime!.**

**3.Yeah I didn't think the original words "spill your guts" sounded right. Especially from Aruchan.**

**4. That's what it said in the manga. I'm using it!**

**5. Kimblee's old henchmen.**

**6. WAAAYYY to sappy for me. This is just what was said in the manga!!**

**7. You know, the promise that Ed made to Winry(so cute) about not making her cry until they got their bodies back.**

**I'm no longer going to promise quick updates anymore(I know, I've pretty much failed at that as it is). With CRCT's, Band and my lack of ideas for this story, it may take awhile.**

**HOWEVER, I would LOVE to hear ideas form my loyal readers!! Maybe(hint hint wink wink) that may lead to slightly faster updates. XD**

**Please click the almighty review button!! I'd love to know your thoughts. Flames; anything!**

**See yaz! (yeah I don't know…. Bye..)**


End file.
